La véritable nature de l'Homme
by shamra
Summary: Oubliez tout ce que vous savez...apprenez de nouveau...Vous: les êtres si crédules...Entendez mon histoire...L'histoire d'un ange...D'une déchéance...D'une vérité...


Couple : HP/LV

Rating : M

Note: Merci à ma bêta Zazaone qui malgré ses réticences a bien voulu accepter de corriger cette histoire!

Note2 : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Ainsi que tous les sensibles, puisqu'apparemment cette one shot est assez difficile. Mais si vous avez l'esprit bien accroché et plutôt ouvert alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter...une bonne lecture...

* * *

**La véritable nature de l'homme**

Oubliez tout ce que vous savez, apprenez de nouveau.

Tout ce qu'on vous a inculqué depuis l'enfance n'est que mensonge, subterfuge et manipulation.

Vous croyez tout ce qu'on vous dit…grossière erreur.

Ne soyez pas si crédule !

Ce que vous preniez pour acquis n'est rien qu'un épais brouillard qui cache la réalité.

Durant longtemps on vous a implanté des idées dans la tête, les clamant comme justes et irréfutables et vous les avez acceptées sans vous poser de question.

Il est temps que cela change.

La société ne peut plus vivre en aveugle. On ne peut pas éternellement ignorer la vérité, il y a une limite à notre déni.

Elle est atteinte aujourd'hui.

On vous a dissimulé votre véritable nature.

On l'a enfoui si profondément en vous que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte. Vous n'avez pas vu ce qui se cachait réellement derrière les frimousses des bambins, derrière le sourire enjôleur d'un homme, derrière le regarde de biche d'une femme, derrière la sagesse d'un vieillard.

Vous n'avez pas vu l'étincelle de méchanceté, la main qui vous entraîne en enfer, le chemin de votre perdition, le monstre derrière le masque. On vous a imposé des commandements, que vous avez suivis : ne pas mentir, ne pas envier, ne pas tuer…et pourtant combien de fois vous ont-ils trompés ? Ont-ils désiré votre jeunesse et votre beauté ? Ont-ils assassiné votre innocence ?

Vous vivez dans un monde de fourbes qui n'a eu de cesse de vous piéger irrémédiablement dans les cages dorées de vos esprits. L'Homme est bon vous a-t-on déclaré, vous le serez aussi.

Et vous avez essayé de l'être, refoulant vos côtés sombres en pensant que c'était mal.

Mais ce qu'on ne vous a pas dévoilé c'est que l'Homme n'est pas bon, l'Homme est foncièrement mauvais, l'Homme est le mal.

Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Après tout c'est normal, comment effacer des années de conditionnement en une seule phrase ? Cependant ne vous voilez pas la face, avouez vos pensées malfaisantes, vos envies bestiales, vos actions coupables. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais voulu de mal à quelqu'un, que vous n'avez jamais souhaité torturer, faire couler le sang, entendre les cris d'agonie.

Non ne me le dites pas…car je sais…

Je pourrais entendre d'ici vos huées et vos récriminations.

Je mens ?

Vraiment ?

Non malheureusement c'est l'une des rares fois de ma vie où je suis honnête. Mais je conviens que c'est une vérité qui est difficile à accepter. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire à ce qu'il paraît…

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'apportais la joie. Juste la vérité…quelle qu'elle soit…

Mais sans doute vous faut il des preuves, alors entendez mon histoire.

L'histoire d'un garçon à l'âme aussi pure que le diamant qui s'est laissé corrompre par le mal, un ange vite déchu. Nous commencerons non par sa première mais par sa deuxième naissance : le jour où il apprit l'existence des sorciers. Pourquoi pas avant me direz vous, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas là pour raconter la vie d'un ange mais sa déchéance et elle débuta ce jour là.

Il s'appelait Harry et vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, des humains normaux, suite au décès de ses parents. A 11 ans cependant un géant vint lui révéler la vérité (tiens encore une), lui dire qui il était réellement et l'emmena dans une école spécialisée. Il s'y fit de nouveaux amis, apprit de nouvelles choses…

Néanmoins là n'est pas l'important, cela nous l'avons tous à peu près vécu

. Non ce qui entraîna sa chute, fut une petite pierre écarlate : la pierre philosophale, la pierre de l'immortalité. A l'aide de ses deux complices il parvint dans la salle où elle reposait et la récupéra. Seulement il n'était pas seul.

Quelqu'un d'autre était là, lui aussi désirait la pierre. Je pourrais vous dire que c'était le diable en personne, oui ce serait si facile pour lui de corrompre un ange, il l'a déjà fait d'ailleurs. Mais je ne le dirais pas car c'était un homme, puissant certes, mais néanmoins un homme. Et il voulait cette pierre plus que tout, à n'importe quel prix.

« -Ne sois pas stupide, dit Voldemort, tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre. Aller donne moi la pierre !

-Non ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça ! Je ne vous la donnerai pas ! Au contraire je…je vais la détruire !

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, répliqua mystérieusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Notre petit ange s'immobilisa subitement.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda t'il curieux

-Cette pierre recèle d'immenses pouvoirs mon cher Harry et je n'en suis pas dépourvu non plus. Si tu me la donnes et que je récupère mon corps je ferai en sorte…que tes parents ressuscitent par exemple. Je peux réaliser tes rêves les plus chers !

-Vous…vous mentez ! On ne ressuscite pas les morts !

-Dans ce cas là comment suis-je ici ? Tu es pourtant le mieux placé pour savoir que tu m'as détruit.

-Je…euh…je… »

Harry ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas donner cette pierre à Voldemort, il ne voulait pas aider l'assassin de ses parents…mais si celui-ci les ramenait à la vie ? Il retrouverait ses parents, il aurait enfin une vie normale, il ne serait plus seul. Mais c'était un souhait égoïste, s'il cédait la pierre il condamnerait le monde de nouveau. Oui mais il ne voulait plus être seul…Il ne savait plus…

« -Harry je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu as jamais désiré : un famille, de l'amour, une nouvelle vie…Je peux t'offrir le monde !

-Qui…qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ? Que vous ne me tuerez pas une fois que vous aurez obtenu la pierre ?

-Tu as ma parole de sorcier. Je veux seulement la pierre Harry, prendre ta vie ne m'intéresse pas.

-Pourtant vous…

-Et regarde où ça m'a mené ! Si tu ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin il n'y a aucune raison pour que je t'élimine.

Le petit brun s'avança, recula. Que faire ? Ses parents, sa vie ? Celle des autres, ceux qui le voyaient uniquement comme le Survivant ?

-Pense à ton père et à ta mère Harry ! Pense à eux, ils étaient si jeunes… »

Oui ses parents…ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui et lui n'avait qu'un seul geste à faire pour leur rendre la vie. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit la fameuse roche. Il la tendit à Voldemort qui l'attrapa, un sourire vainqueur flottant sur ses lèvres fantomatiques. La chute d'un ange commença.

« -Tu as fais le bon choix Harry. Viens il faut partir maintenant. »

Harry accompagna le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son repère.

Ce dernier tint parole et après avoir retrouvé un corps, des plus délectables d'ailleurs : de longs cheveux ébène, un visage aristocratique, un corps musclé et de magnifiques yeux rouge sombre. Il redonna vie aux parents de notre petit ange.

Celui-ci en était tellement heureux, plus jamais il ne serait seul, plus jamais il ne serait en manque d'amour, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait…

Ses si adorables parents prirent plutôt mal – doux euphémisme – de le voir dans le camp des 'méchants'. Tellement mal qu'ils le renièrent.

Harry fut introduit dans la chambre où ses parents se remettaient de leur résurrection. Lily et James qui n'avaient vu personne depuis leur retour et qui se sentaient un peu perdus, furent étonnés de voir entrer un garçon d'à peine douze ans, leur ressemblant étrangement, malgré sa stature chétive.

« -Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis votre fils, dit il sans préambule. »

Cependant il lui fallut plus qu'une simple affirmation pour les convaincre. Il n'était certes pas très aisé de croire en ce que ce jeune garçon déclarait : comment croire que l'on soit mort puis revenu à la vie douze ans plus tard ? Comme vous tous ils étaient sceptiques. Comme vous ils ne pouvaient accepter la vérité.

Elle aurait impliqué trop de choses dérangeantes.

Mais les preuves étaient là et ils ne pouvaient les réfuter. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : leur propre fils avait pactisé avec le diable. Oh il pouvait bien avoir toute une série de circonstances atténuantes que cela ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Leur fils était devenu l'un de ces êtres méprisables, égoïstes, mauvais. Peu importait qu'il l'ait fait par amour, par tristesse, par désespoir. Il s'était allié au mal et il était devenu comme eux. James Potter s'avança vers l'enfant et le frappa.

« -Tu n'es plus mon fils espèce de moins que rien ! éructa t'il.

Note petit ange retint un sanglot devant la haine de son père et leva ses yeux brillant de larmes vers sa mère, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort. Cruelle déception. La seule chose qu'il vit dans son regard fut du dégoût.

-Mon fils est mort ce 31 octobre avec nous, » asséna t'elle et elle cracha à ses pieds.

Le petit Harry ne put retenir ses larmes qui dévalèrent fatalement ses joues blêmes. Abattu il trouva quand même la force de partir en courant de la pièce. Il se réfugia vers la seule personne en qui il avait confiance : ironie du sort c'était le mage noir le plus dangereux de Grande Bretagne.

Celui ci était d'ailleurs en pleine réunion avec ses mangemorts. Le petit brun ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle et courut se blottir dans les bras de Voldemort. Ce dernier se reçut une masse brune soudainement, si bien que sa réaction fut : et bien d'en avoir aucune. En effet quelle personne saine d'esprit se jetterait consciemment sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« -Que crois tu faire Harry ? questionna froidement Tom

-Ils…ils ne m'aiment pas…ils ne veulent pas de m…moi, sanglota t'il

Pour ne pas accentuer son embarras face à ses serviteurs, il leur ordonna de sortir. Un fois seuls, il demanda au garçon de tout lui expliquer.

-Veux tu que je les renvoies d'où ils viennent ? lui demanda t'il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres après avoir entendu son récit, à moins que tu ne veuilles le faire toi-même ?

-Je…je…

Le mage lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Je…euh…d'acc…d'accord.

-Oui ?

-Ren…Renvoyez les d'où ils viennent !

-Entendu petit gryffon, conclu Voldemort le regard brillant de satisfaction. »

Et ce fut fait.

Ces parents que notre petit ange désirait tant, redevinrent des cadavres putrides. Le seigneur des Ténèbres devint la seule figure aimante dans le monde dévasté du petit. Celui-ci grandit dans une famille de criminels, de meurtriers, de sadiques, de fous…

Tout ceux qu'on vous a jamais appris à haïr, repousser, bannir. Tout ceux qu'on a exclus, ceux qui nous faisaient peur car ils n'ont jamais démenti ce côté noir en chacun de nous, car ils étaient les seuls à avoir le courage de se voir tels qu'ils étaient réellement.

Tels que nous sommes tous.

Et jour après jour cet ange si pur le découvrit aussi. Voldemort lui enseigna tout ce qu'il savait…Vraiment tout : de la torture au meurtre, en passant par la manipulation, le chantage, la duperie, la corruption, le péché, le vice…

...et la luxure.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres emmena dans sa chambre notre candide petit ange, pour ses 16 ans. Il le déshabilla avec sensualité, caressant la peau douce au passage. Puis l'allongea sur le lit, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de rédemption. Mais l'ange était déjà déchu et ne désirait aucune rédemption. Il désirait seulement le plaisir que distillait en lui cette langue perverse parcourant sans pudeur son corps innocent.

Les gémissements que poussait l'adolescent ne firent qu'attiser le feu destructeur de Lord Voldemort. Rapidement il le tourna sur le ventre, d'une main il lui souleva les hanches, de l'autre il lui maintint la tête dans les oreillers et il le pénétra profondément d'un seul coup, sans préparation.

Le jeune Harry hurla, soumis à la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait entendre ses victimes crier, il exultait de la souffrance des autres et ce dans tous les domaines. Aussi il le pilonna sans attendre, de puissants coups de reins. Il sortait complètement pour rentrer encore plus fort.

Il ne faisait pas l'amour à son jouet, son petit ange aux ailes noires et brisées, il ne le baisait pas non plus, non…il l'enculait. Et le petit ange aima ça. Quand la douleur cessa t'elle ?

Il l'ignorait mais le plaisir malsain qui déferlait en lui violemment lui faisait oublier toute notion. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ce sexe qui pulsait en lui.

Voldemort accéléra encore la cadence, forçant ces hanches délicates à venir à sa rencontre, à s'empaler d'elles même. Peu importait que son jouet n'ait plus mal, il le voulait hurlant et il hurlait pour lui. Notre petit ange qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de traitement vint dans un cri rauque et s'affaissa sous l'épuisement.

Mais le mage noir lui tint fermement les fesses qu'il écarta encore un peu et qu'il besogna plus sauvagement encore et encore…Jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour il éjacule, souillant à jamais le plus pur des anges.

Vous allez me demander ce que cette histoire peut bien démontrer et je vous répondrais : tout.

Vous qui vous croyez bon, vous qui croyez en l'Homme, vous qui croyez qu'une âme perdue peut être sauvée, vous qui croyez qu'une âme noire peut se repentir.

Arrêtez de vous bercer d'illusions.

Cette histoire montre que même le plus pur, le plus innocent des anges peut se perdre dans les méandres du mal, peut laisser son cœur être rongé par la vengeance, la haine, la corruption et ne plus jamais vouloir sortir de ce cercle infernal. Accepter volontiers que les erres noires des ténèbres l'emprisonnent.

Oui parce que sa décadence ne s'arrêta pas là.

Il devint l'amant du Seigneur des Ténèbres…et de son bras droit…et du fils de ce dernier…et de ses fidèles, tous ceux qui pouvaient lui procurer ce plaisir interdit.

En vérité je vous le dis il devint la catin des ténèbres, plongeant au rythme de ces sexes s'enfonçant en lui, toujours plus profondément dans les tentacules du vice. Il devint également un tueur implacable, prenant un plaisir sadique à torturer ses victimes à l'instar de ses mentors…ses maîtres.

Et rien ne put plus jamais sauver son âme.

Ni les supplications de ses anciens amis lorsqu'il fut capturé par une coalition des rebelles et des autorités étrangères. Il fut attrapé si bêtement que sa rage n'en fut que décuplée.

Alors que la Grande Bretagne était désormais sous le joug de Voldemort, il était allé se balader tranquillement du côté de Little Whinning histoire de détendre ses nerfs sur les baleines qu'il avait autrefois appelées famille. Mais il n'atteint jamais la maison, il fut stupéfixé avant. Comme ça, en pleine rue et il n'avait rien vu venir, trop confiant.

Quelques rebelles s'étaient cachés près de son ancien domicile, espérant qu'il y remette les pieds et il tomba dans leur piège comme un débutant. Ils l'emmenèrent aux Etats-Unis dans une ville du Texas où se trouvait la prison de haute sécurité sorcière et l'y enfermèrent.

Non rien ne sauva son âme.

Ni leur gentillesse, ni leur amour, ni la patience, ni les sorts, ni les potions.

Pourtant ils en avaient passées des heures avec lui. Au début ils avaient essayé la manière douce, tentant de le raisonner. Mais il riait d'eux, les insultait, leur crachait au visage ou les faisait voltiger loin de lui quand la colère prenait le pas sur l'arrogance.

Harry Potter aimait la liberté plus que tout, si seulement ils l'avaient compris…

Mais non.

Donc lorsque leur patience vint à bout, ils employèrent une manière beaucoup moins…sympathique. Plusieurs heures par jour des aurors venaient le torturer à coup d'impardonnables ou tout autre sort, tant qu'ils étaient douloureux. Mais l'ange déchu ne dit rien, ne poussa pas même un cri. Il ne vendrait pas ceux qui lui avaient tout donné.

Comme quoi même le pire serviteur du diable avait quelques notions de loyauté et même les meilleurs agents de la paix pouvaient se comporter comme ceux qu'ils avaient toujours exécrés.

Où se trouve alors la véritable barrière entre le bien et le mal ?

Existe-t-il vraiment un Bien ?

C'est à se le demander…

Après deux semaines de supplices ils comprirent qu'ils ne tireraient rien de lui et qu'ils n'en viendraient pas à bout.

Non rien ne le sauverait.

Rien.

Pas même la mort qu'il se donna emportant avec lui une ville entière pour éviter le baiser du détraqueur. Ils avaient abandonnés. Rien n'avait fonctionné avec ce Prince des Ténèbres. Jamais il ne coopérerait et comme il était trop dangereux ils décidèrent de l'éliminer. Oh bien sûr il eut droit à un procès, après tous les 'gentils' respectaient la justice…oui…enfin ce fut plus un simulacre de procès.

Des preuves toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, une défense transparente pour ne pas dire absente, des aurors comme jury. Oui elle était belle la justice. Oh vous pourriez me dire qu'il l'avait amplement mérité et d'un certain côté je ne pourrais le contester.

Mais cela ne confirme t'il pas ce que je n'ai cessé de vous crier. Peu importe où vous regardiez, l'Homme n'a rien de bon tant que ça l'arrange. Il est cupide et égoïste.

Voyez vous enfin les fissures dans le masque, les sourires hypocrites, les mensonges ?

Regardez les bien : ceux qui ont prêché l'amour, la paix et l'unité. Regardez les attentivement et dites moi ce que vous voyez vraiment.

Approchez vous encore, ne vous fiez pas à l'illusion…Alors ?

Vous voyez enfin ?

Lui les as vus et plutôt que de leur laisser le plaisir de parvenir à leur fin vicieuse, il les emmena avec lui…en enfer. I

l laissa sa magie l'envahir, le contrôler. Il se transforma en bombe humaine. Devant les aurors qui le menaient vers les détraqueurs, il éclata d'un grand rire vainqueur. Ils voulaient jouer au plus infâme…

Ils allaient s'amuser !

Une véritable tornade naquit autour de lui, empêchant tout sort de le stopper. Et une onde de choc magique anéantit toute vie dix kilomètres à la ronde. S'il n'y a jamais eu un paradis et un enfer alors assurément son âme n'atteint pas les cieux.

Comprenez vous maintenant ?

Acceptez vous le fait que nous sommes destinés à répandre souffrance et malheur autour de nous ? Avouez vous que l'Homme est mauvais, que son cœur – si tant est qu'il en ait un – est putréfié sous les larmes de fiel.

Admettez enfin votre véritable nature et cessez de jouer cette comédie insipide de gentil garçon. Vous me dégoûtez avec vos airs benêts. Ayez enfin un peu de courage et assumez ce que vous êtes. Ne vous laissez pas berner par ces idéologies à la noix.

Il est temps d'arrêter de survivre.

Envoyez valser tous les préceptes, les barrières, les cages dorées. Osez montrer ce qui vous êtres vraiment.

Ne trouvez vous pas qu'il est grand temps de vivre ?

* * *

_Alors quelle est votre véritable nature?_

_Racontez moi ces fantômes qui vous hantent..._

_En espérant vous avoir fait réfléchir..._

_Une petite review bitte??? _


End file.
